New Beginings
by Anastasia Blaise
Summary: two months after the Cullen's leave, Bella is invited to a collage in Italy sooner then normally. Bella goes to the school and shortly Victoria shows up. how do the vampire kings React to a vampire hunting in there city? and to a human girl knowing there secret? i wonder how Bella will handle having 3 mates. B/C/A/M, Lemons, fights, violence, rape and cursing
1. Trip to Italy

**Hello Dear readers. I'm Emma and I'm going to be writing this story. So I haven't been writing for like 2-4 years now and I really miss it. I stopped cause I was gong thru a difficult time, but I will not bore you with MY story instead I'll will be writing about Bella and the kings.**

**I'm going to start of with that this is an idea I got while in school and if anyone has a similar story please let me know, cause I did not copy anyone! I just have seen it happen to often that two people are writing a story and then a huge fight start because they're similar in some tiny way.**

**Now the story starts shortly after Edward leaves Bella, Bella is depressed, but not cause Edward broke up with her, but because she misses the people she thought were her family and well who wouldn't be, knowing they have this huge secret and no one can know. Now back to the plot, Bella leaves town needing a fresh start. She goes to Italy to go to school, Victoria follows and the kings are not happy that someone is hunting in their town. What will happen?**

**Happy Readings and may the readings be fun ;)**

Trip to Italy

Isabella's Pov

I had just finished packing and putting some of my stuff in boxes. I was going to miss this place but at the same time I couldn't wait to get away. I needed a fresh start.

My Dad Charlie came in while I was zipping my bag closed. I looked up at him and saw how sad he was with me leaving, but he was proud of me too.

"I'm going to miss you Bella" he said with a rough voice that made me smile sadly. I hated the fact I was leaving my dad, but I needed this.

"I know I'm going to miss you to dad" i walked over to him and threw my hands around him in a hug. We stay like that for a little before he stepped back. He cleared his throat and looked at me.

"well we wouldn't want you to miss your flight so come on" Charlie smiled and I took my bag and a suit case and my dad took my other two bags. My dad drove me to the airport. We said our goodbyes and I left to get on my plain.

The plain ride was long but I enjoyed it. Once I got to Italy, Florence. I Got a cap which took me to a school in Volterra. When I had been sent a letter from the school I just had to go. After Edward and the family left about two months ago, I fell into depression, I missed them all very much and also knowing this big secret didn't help.

When I arrived at Volterra I meet up with the school and I was showed an apartment I was staying in. it was small and cozy, I loved it. It had a tiny bathroom with an amazing shower, a tiny kitchen that had everything I needed, a living room/bedroom. The couch could be changed into a bed, there was a small tv and a desk I could use to study. The school was close by so I didn't have to walk far.

When I was alone I put all my stuff where it belong and then decided to go shopping for things I needed. I had a bit of money for a computer but while searching for one I decided to get an Ipad. After trying it I fell in love. I bought some food as well and got all the books I would need for school.

The castle, third person pov

In the throne room there where three thrones, seated in them where the vampire kings. Aro was speaking to a man that had reviled the secret, Ciues was glaring at the ma but Marcus just stared at the man. Marcus wasn't seeing him but his bonds. Aro sighed and said the man had broken the law and there for sentenced to die, Cuies smiled at that and stood up to do what he loved most.

"Wait, dear brothers it seems he had every right to do what he did" Marcus stood up and touched Aro's hand. He walked to the man and looked to the scared little girl holding onto the mans hand "we wouldn't want to make this little girl an orphan, now would we?" Marcus kneeled in front of the girl and smiled at her.

Cuies sat down slightly less angry, there where things no one knew about cuies. Aro stood up and walked forwards and touched the unknown man and smiled.

"it seems this man only wants to be with his little girl and to make her safe. You will change her one day and if you brake that word you will die" the man nooded and bowed for the kings thanking them for the mercy and for letting him keep his little girl. Marcus had been telling the girl how important it was for her to keep her daddy's secret.

The Volturi were not as cruel as the Cullen's had let them to be. They only kept the rules going. They kept the vampires safe.


	2. First day of School

**So I completely forgot to ask before if anyone could be my Beta it would be awesome, cause English is my second language and Im' not very good at it. I'm also dyslexic which does not help at all but I am trying my best, I really am. If you notice something wrong please tell me in a nice way cause if your rude about it I will continue to do the mistake simply cause it annoys you, yep I'm evil like that. And also people are just way to annoyingly mean about grammar and stuff and they have no idea how hard some of us are trying and it's like a slap in the face.**

First day of school

Isabella Pov

I woke up and sat up. Looking to the alarm clock I saw it was 5 am. I groaned and I laid back down, why did it have to be such a huge time difference.

I got up and got some cloths before going to the bathroom to take a shower. I used shampoo and conditioner that smelled like chocolate and strawberries, the shower gel smelled of strawberries and vanilla.

Once I got out I dried off and wrapped the towel around me, after combing my hair I put on a black tank top, light blue jean shorts and a red shirt that I left unbuttoned.

I made my self some pancakes and got a glass of milk with them, I ate slowly and enjoyed my food.

When I finished eating I looked at my new phone that Charlie had given me has a good-bye gift. It was an iPhone 5 S, I loved it and had already put my music and stuff on it. Seeing the time was 6 am I got up.

I got my bag that I was using for school. I put my iPad and school books in it and some lunch for later. I got my headphones and favorite book before putting on my red flats.

I walked around for a bit before sitting down by a fountain. I took out my book to read.

My phone started to beep letting me know that an hour had passed, I looked up and saw my school and next to it the great castle.

I noticed a lot of tourists gathering to go into the castle for a tour. A beautiful Female came up to me with a smile.

"hello, would you like to take the tour with us" the female said with a heavy Italian accent.

"oh no I'm going to class shortly I don't think I have the time" she seemed surprised and nodded with a smile. She walked back and said something to a man. He looked to me and smiled slightly too me. The tourists went in shortly after and I went to find out where my class would be.

My first class was Italian. If I were to live here I would need to learn to speak it. I was always good at learning things. It came easily to me and after class I already knew a few words.

After Italian class o went to Art class and then literature. When lunch came I went back to the fountain and sat down to eat.

I read for a bit, before I sensed someone come over. I looked up to see a man. He looked to be around twenty or so. He was pale and had spiked hair. I was quick to notice he was vampire but I hid it well.

"Hello, are you a tourist? We have a tour going thru the castle but unfortunately the next one won't be until next week" he said as he looked me over.

"Oh hello, well I was asked before about the tour and no I'm not a tourist I just moved here. I was offered to be in school here" I said with a smile, I put my book down; I felt that this tour was not safe. I stood up "but thank you for offering but I must be going now. I got homework to do"

He smiled at me before I walked back to my apartment. Once home I set my up my iPad so I could be in it like a computer. It was the larger type and the newest one. I had already downloaded word and such to use for school, I even had an app for my books, which was my favorite.

I heard my phone ring, I took it out of my pocket and looked at the screen, I didn't know the number so I answered.

"Isabella Swan" I heard something before a voice I thought I would never hear again came thru.

"Bella where the fuck are you? I can't see anything around you" Alice said thru the phone. I sat stiff and looked around.

"I'm in Italy if you must know" After they left I had noticed that Alice and Edward had just been controlling me.

"Bella you can't be there" her voice was angry and urgent.

"and why is that Alice?" I said with an angry tone back.

"its not safe there and Edward doesn't want you there" hearing those words made something snap.

"When you and Edward left you lost ALL rights to have ANYTHING to say about MY LIFE now I want you to never ever call this number again is that understood?"

"But Bel-"

"IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?" I growled into the phone.

"Y yes" with those words I hung up on her and placed the phone down.

I was so angry that I had to stand up and get something to drink. I reached into the fridge and took out a beer that I opened and drank quickly.

The castle

Marcus Pov

I was siting in my study when I felt a weird pull. I changed sights and saw three bonds moving away from me, two of them where silver and one Gold. I knew what it meant.

My brothers and me had found our mate, or more specifically, Aro had seen our mate thru someone else's eyes.

I smiled and continued to read my book, while I listened to both my brothers run to me, and demand to know what was "wrong" with them.


	3. Tragedy

**Thank you all for the follows, favorites, and the reviews. **

**So here is chapter number three, and I will try to continue to update quickly.**

**There are going to be some dark moments in this chapter, so if you have difficulty with it, you may want to skip over them. I will mark these moments using these symbols : ~*~ so you can skip them.**

Tragedy

Isabella Pov

I had been here now for three weeks and have already improved my Italian. Some of the teachers said that they believed that I could be great at it one day.

This was one of the days that I had a very late class, and I had to walk home in the dark. It did frighten me, but thankfully, the walks were never too long.

As I was walking from the school building, I passed an alleyway. I let out a yelp when I was suddenly dragged into it. I tried to fight my assailant, but the man only laughed. He threw me to the ground. That was when I saw his blood red eyes.

He smiled eerily down at me. It was the man who had invited me on the tour. He was creepy, and it looked like I would not be going home.

With a growl, he launched himself at me and started to try and undress me. I fought with everything I had, but my efforts were futile. He was too strong for me. I started to scream, but he slapped me so hard I could barely breath.

He ripped off my clothes and traced my curves roughly. It hurt so much. I smelled the blood more than I felt his nails cut my skin. I was silently crying when I felt him start to roughly massage my breasts.

His nails were digging into my skin, and I felt his tongue, lapping over the cuts. With a loud gasp and a silent scream, I felt him violently invade me in the most horrific of ways. Oh, God, if only I could scream.

I felt myself tear down there, and then I smelled the blood. He chuckled darkly before going back to licking up the blood that was covering my body. His hand was moving while I cried and whimpered.

He moved over me before I felt him bite down on my right breast. I screamed out but no sound came. I only managed a few small whimpers. He was feeding on me and raping me. I could feel the silent tears running down my cheeks. I tried to beg, but I couldn't speak.

He took his hand back, before he slammed his cock up my ass. I silently screamed once more. I wanted this to be over so badly. Why me?

Everything hurt. I felt like I was burning down there. He was raping my ass so hard. Thankfully, he came fast, but it made the burning worse. Before I passed out, I felt him bite my neck.

I woke up on a cold floor. I forced my eyes open and looked around. I was in a cold, dark dungeon. I let out a cry and curled up. Searing pain shot through my body, causing me to weep.

"Pl.. plea…se."

My face and neck hurt. Forcing myself to sit up, I looked around. Where was I? Oh, God, I just want to go home. I remember thinking that before passing out again.

The throne room

Marcus pov

I felt a sudden need to go somewhere, and I saw the same happen to my brothers. We heard a tiny plea in our heads. Allowing this pull to lead us, we ended up at our dungeon.

We all looked confused but decided to check it out anyway. What we found inside horrified us. It was something that we would never wish upon anyone.

On the floor was our little mate, broken and bleeding. Aro quickly broke the door, Caius let out a loud roar, and I took my cloak off and moved in to take our little one. I wrapped her up before I quickly took her to my room. I ordered someone to immediately get a doctor.

Marcus's room

Isabella POV

I woke up to a loud growl located somewhere close by me. I whimpered and tried to curl into myself. I was terrified he had kept me alive to torture me some more.

I felt a hand gently stroke my cheek, and it made me freeze. I stopped breathing in fear and looked up to see someone else.

"P.. please do.. don't hurt me," I begged before feeling tears falling from my eyes. The man looked pained at my words, confusing me.

"Oh, Mia Bella, I would never hurt you." He kept stroking my hair. I felt so safe with him. If I could, I'd be purring.

I heard the growls again, and they were closer. I whimpered and tried to hide. It seemed to make the man angry. He looked to the door and growled loudly.

Soon there were two other men staring down at me with worried eyes. One had shoulder, length snow, white hair. He looked to be the youngest one. The one next to him had same length hair, and it was slightly black. The man comforting me had brown, shoulder, length hair.

They all started to purr and pet me. I think my confusion showed easily as the black haired man chuckled with a smile. I moved to sit up, but it made me howl out in pain.

The next thing that happened was that they each came over to me, getting a bit too close. Their hands eagerly searching my body to see what had caused to to cry out. Feeling a bit uncomfortable with their closeness, I moved slightly back.

"W…who are you?" The man that had stayed with me stopped searching for the cause of my pain and smiled.

"We, mia Bella, are the Volturi. I am Marcus, this is Aro, and then there is Caius." I made a small oh sound when I remembered them. Marcus raised his eyebrow at my 'oh'.

"I, um, know who you are now and what you are." I sat up this time not making a sound. I bit my lip and looked down. It was Aro who placed his finger under my chin and made me look at them.

"How do you know of us, Mia Bella?" he asked with a soft smile. I stared at him in shock. This is not the Aro I was told about. I heard Caius chuckle at my face.

"I kind of went to school with vampires," I said with a smile. "One of them claimed to be my mate. Ha, so much for that." Marcus shook his head.

"He lied, Mia Bella, because we are your mates," he said and pointed to himself and his brothers. I stared at him and looked at the other two.

"So that's why Caius isn't glaring at me to death?" I asked, nodding my head toward Caius and looking to the others. "Why isn't Aro acting like the wizard from_ The Wizard of Oz?_" All of them started laughing. It made me smile.

Suddenly, I got a flashback of what had happened before. I made a small whimpering sound. The sound seemed to sober them up.

"Tell us what happened, Mia Bella." I looked down to see myself completely naked with dried up blood covering my body. I felt a burning pain below my waist. I did something I didn't expect. I moved into Marcus's lap so I got comfortably cold.

"One of your guards. H..h.. he did this." I looked down in shame. "He brutally r...ra.. raped me." I cried into Marcus's chest and clung to him. I heard growls, and it made me whimper in fear.

"You must tell us who. We will get a doctor, and then we will find who did this." I nodded my head.

"W..w.. will I be able to finish school?" Marcus patted my hair and nodded.

"We will let you finish this year, okay, Mia Belle?"

"Thank you."

The doctor had looked me over and told them what was wrong. My anus was ripped in multiple places, and my vagina was also torn. Caius had needed to leave the room, because he was about to lose his temper.

"Mia Bella, you never told us your name," Marcus said as he laid down next to me. I smiled and looked to Aro. He was cutting his wrist with his nail.

"Umm... it's Isabella. What are you doing, Aro?" I asked worried and confused.

"Healing you. Drink." He placed his wrist at my lips. The smell was so yummy. I placed my mouth on his hand and hungrily sucked the blood. It made me moan. While drinking it, I felt the pain leave my body and soon, too soon, Aro moved his hand away, and I saw it heal.

"I didn't know you could do that."

"Well, Isabella, when you're a very old vampire, you can do many different things such as healing," Marcus said with a smile. He helped me out of bed and gave me a summer dress.

With Marcus's assistance, I walked with them down to the throne room, so I could point out the one that did this. Caius came back, and he took my hand in his. Once in the throne room, I was placed in the middle throne.

And there he stood, with a glare on his face that was directed at me.

**Hi! So another thank you note to everyone. I loved the reviews. They made my day. I never expected my story to get so many readers. I thought I would be lucky with 5. Thank you all so much for reading this, and I love the fact you want more.**

**Emma**


	4. Death Sentence

Death sentence

Isabella pov

I sat in Aro's throne, frozen in terror. He was there, standing in the front next to Jane and Alec. He was an important member of the guard. Marcus looked back at me. He was concerned.

The kings stood in front of me, protecting me. How could I tell them that one of their most trusted was the one to rape me? Would they believe me?

Aro turned around and walked up to me. He took my hand in his and smiled. I felt something wet run down my cheek. Aro wiped the tears away and kissed my forehead.

"Isabella, we will believe you." I looked up at him. He knew I was afraid, and he reassured me. I nodded my head as Caius moved over to us and took my hand. I stood up and moved in front of them.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet our mate, Isabella," Aro said to the guards. He positioned me in front of him while holding onto my waist. Everyone was staring at me and muttering to themselves.

"Now one of you has committed a great crime," Caius said with an angry voice that scared me a little, but his hand holding me felt so safe.

"We found our mate broken and bleeding." There were gasps over Marcus's words, and to my surprise, Jane and Alec growled in anger. "We found her in OUR dungeon. The one responsible will be punished."

Caius looked down at me and smiled, but only I could see the smile. I felt my heart beat faster as I blushed.

"Little one, point out the one that did this too you," Marcus whispered into my ear. I nodded and looked to the one that did this. His glare scared me. I backed into Aro with a very soft whimper. It made Aro glare at the guards, and it made Alec and Jane search for who ever had frightened me.

"H...h.. he did it," my voice came out stronger then I felt. I had my hand pointed to a tall man. He reminded me of Emmett. How I hadn't noticed till now surprised me. Suddenly, there were growls all around me. I whimpered and moved against Caius to hide. For some reason, I felt safest with him.

"You!" Aro growled out. "JANE!" With those words, a painfully loud scream could be heard. It made me cry and try to get closer to Caius. Suddenly, I was sitting in his lap with something warm over me. It was dark.

Caius had me under his cloak and against his chest. I heard a weird metallic sound and then a foul scent hit my nose.

"Jane, dear, will you do the honor of being Isabella's personal guard?" Aro asked while moving over to Caius and me.

"I would love to, Master." There was happiness in her voice that surprised me. It wasn't evil, just happiness to be able to protect me and be with me.

It felt weird to be hidden under a cloak with people around me. Caius stood up which caused me to grab around his neck and make a tiny sound.

"Isabella, you must be getting tired and hungry. Let's go to our room," Marcus said to me as he stood next to Caius.

Caius held me as we walked to our room. Marcus went to get me dinner, a big juicy hamburger from McDonalds. He just has to run to the next town over. I felt spoiled, and I kind of loved it.

When we got to the room, I looked around for the first time. The bed was enormous and heavenly. It had an ornately, carved, wrought, iron frame and canopy with dark red curtains framing it. There was a beautiful stone balcony. It had an iron handle with vines and flowers covering it. There were four comfy chairs and a table on the balcony. Instinctively, I knew it was for me and my mates.

There was a desk in one corner with a huge bookshelf, containing all kinds of books. They were in so many languages, but mostly in Latin, Italian and English. There was a door that led to the closet and another to the bathroom. I moved out of Caius's arms and went to the bathroom.

"I… need a moment," I whispered before closing and locking the door. There was a huge bath with massaging jets and an immense shower that could fit 5 people. There were 4 sinks and all the things you could possibly need.

I had my human moments before going back out. In the corner, there was a small living room with a tv. I noticed Marcus sitting by the desk, using a laptop. But I couldn't see Caius. I whimpered and moved to Marcus.

"Mia Bella," he said before taking me into his arms. He had the food and fed me the burger. It made me giggle but eating with my hands felt wrong. When I finished, Marcus held up the soda so I could take a drink.

Soon, Aro came in and walked over to us. He took me into his arms, making me giggle.

"Hello, Aro," I said with a big smile. He took the cup from Marcus and helped me drink my soda.

"Hello, little one." Aro smiled before throwing the empty cup away. "How are you feeling today, my little one?" he asked.

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Better now that you are here. All I need now his Caius, and everything will be perfect." I heard a sound and squealed when I suddenly found myself in Caius's arms. I giggled and hugged him.

"Hello, kitten," he whispered in my ear and nipped it slightly. I moaned with a blush and hid my face.

"Oh no, that won't do," Aro said before forcing me to show my blush. I mewled and tried to hide in Caius. Suddenly, I was pinned on the bed by Aro and Caius. I squealed again and tried to get free. Marcus only smiled but kept on working.

"Oh, kitten, you smell so delicious," Caius said and licked my neck. I shivered with a blush and suddenly all of them had pitch black eyes. They sniffed the air and growled. It sent a shiver down my spine and a moan escaped from my lips. I loved how dominant they looked.

I yelped when I felt my dress ripped off. My hands were held above my head, and someone held my legs apart. I shivered and struggled slightly. I moaned when I felt Caius scraping his teeth along my thigh. Marcus held my hands and was kissing each of my fingers.

I suddenly felt a flash back come to me, and I screamed in fear. It felt so real like it was all happening again.

"No, please, don't hurt me!" I cried out and started to struggle. I wanted to get free. I need to get free.

"Isabella, you're safe." When I opened my eyes, I was cuddled against all of them, and I had a blanket over me. I cried into Marcus's chest while I gasped out apologies.

"Kitten, if you don't stop saying sorry, I will punish you," Caius said while holding my face in front of his. I shivered at his words while blushing.

"Little one, we were going to fast. We are the ones who should be sorry," I heard Aro say and all of them start to purr. It made me feel safe and sleepy. I cuddled in the middle with them circling me.

I woke up the next morning alone. I cried out slightly when I saw none of them. Suddenly, Jane was in front of me, worried. I gasped out in pain and clutched my chest.

Jane moved to hold me and started purring. But it was nothing like the purr a mate would do. I leaned into her and felt slightly calmer, but the pull was still there.

**A/N: Hello Everyone, i thank you for the support and the amazing reviews and pms i have been getting. i'm sorry for the late, very late chapter. I had personal issues to take care of, i hope you like this chapter and i'm going straight back to writing now. i hope i can still contact my Beta  
Emma**


	5. Deleted Scene

**Hi my Lovely's **

**So i decided as a gift for being away for so long. to write this short inside into Bella's Thoughts on everything that is happening, it is not long i apologize, but it was quick and small in hopes of a forgiveness gift.**

**this will be dark.**

**oh and i got a beta**

His hands, his lips. oh god i'm ruined, destroyed. Oh how could anybody ever love me. _Shivering she sat on the bed, tears running down her face. The heartbreaking look in her eyes. Oh how no one should ever have to go through this pain._ Oh god, i can still feel him on me. Please someone, i can't, i'm so dirty so disgusting, someone please help me. _With a sob The broken girl ran to the bathroom. locking the door. The world, so cruel, so dark. How could anyone do such a heartbreaking thing. There was silence, such an eerie, deadly silence. _How can anybody love me, i'm no good, i'm spoiled goods. _If only the world wasn't so cruel. The little broken girl. Slowly the silence was filled with the sound of water. Water, running down her skin. Her hands desperately trying to clean her. _MAKE IT STOP. Oh god, so filthy, so broken. _Now all that can be heard is water and heartbreaking sobs. How could anyone be so cruel. _The pain, its to much. Why? WHY? _The poor broken girl. The world seemed so unfaced with her pain, but at the same time so affected by her pain. The wind seemed to sigh in sadness. Oh how cruel the world is. _

There is so much pain, i feel as if his touch, his hands, are imprinted onto my skin. How could anyone hurt someone like that. I'm so afraid, afraid of everything. A sound in the darkness, is enough to send me spiraling into the memories. A simple touch, is enough to make feel disgusted. How can i heal, when i'm so broken. _The little broken girl, so beautiful yet so broken. Her shivering form, curled up in the huge tube. _As much as i love my mates, i don't know if i will ever be able to make love to them. How could they ever make love to me. _There was silence once more. in the distance, so soft but still audible. Soft footsteps sounded through the halls. Maybe now the beautiful broken girl would be saved. _I never understood before, why people would hurt themselves. But i think… i think i understand now. The pain, it's the one thing i can trust, to be stable. I need stable. _The air seemed to gasp. Oh why little broken girl, why would you hurt yourself like that. Everything seems to be crashing into chaos. Now the once soft footsteps run. No, no theres so much screaming, oh please little broken girl. So much loudness, worry, screaming and oh that smell. Oh sweet little broken girl. The air seemed to caress the girl. Sweet little Bella._

**I originally planned this to happen in the end of chapter 3, beginning of chapter 4.  
But i didn't want to put something so dark. But now i want to put it, it's my story after all. The words in Italic, there the words from air and the actions of air, there thoughts, if that makes sense. My first time writing was like that and i always loved it. The pov of the air, a higher being, affected by peoples pain. i might do similar some time but not any time soon.**

**Inspiration for this was a song called Edit - Ants. it was in step up 4, beautiful song to listen to while reading**


	6. Talk

**New Bonds**

**Hey Lovelies, sorry about not updating in so long but i kinda just lost interest in the story but i'm gaining it back slowly, so don't worry. But hey i was watching the fighting scene in the last movie and i had this weird recognition about Caius. The actor who plays Jace in mortal instruments is Caius, how cool is that, to me he is one of the hottest actors, so imagine Caius more like the actor and you have what Caius in this story looks like, i'm still looking for the others looks cause i want slightly different, but what you think of Marcus as the Vampire Lestat de Lioncourt from Queen of the damned?**

**Chapter 5**

Jane sat with me for most of the day, she told me that the kings were working and hadn't wanted to wake me. Feeling a pain in my chest getting worse with the hours was Horrible. Jane told me it was the mating bond.

"Jane why did your Purring help me calm down" I asked and looked up at her beautiful childlike face, i felt i had some type of love for her, but not a romantic love.

"Marcus says i will be like a sister to you, it makes me very happy and the bond is already very strong. Alec is like a brother to you and Dimitri Feels very protective of you. Bella you have no idea how important you are to us. we would rather die than see you in pain" Her words made me feel safe and loved. i could already feel how strong the bonds where even if i was merely human.

I smiled at her, i threw my arms around her in a tight hug. I felt so happy, i had a family again, and the most amazing mates anyone could ask for.

"oh thank you Jane, you have no idea how much that means to me" She smiled with the cutest giggle ever. She hugged me back and whispered into my ear.

"you are welcome Bella. We will always be there for you"

My smile faltered slightly. The pull was less painful. My smile came back full force as the three most handsome men in the world walked in. They smiled at me as Jane left.

Marcuse was the first one to reach me. He lifted me up into his arms and purred.

"My sweet, you have no idea how much we missed you" I giggled, they had only been gone half the day. but it felt like they had been gone for days.

"I missed you all too"

Bella smiled at her lovely mates as they curled around her. She had her head in Aro's lap, Caius was laid next to her, hugging her hand Marcus had his head on her chest, with her hands stroking his as Aro stroked her hair.

Bella had never felt so safe in her life. here she was surrounded by the most feared vampires, who drank human blood. but she was safe because they loved her so unconditionally.

At the moment Caius was telling her about there day when he went quiet. "we had another boring trial, some stupid low life vampire that didn't have the brain to think before he hunted the other vampires human. When we got rid of him it was..".

Bella looked to her left at him confused why he stopped when she saw how vividly ruby red his eyes were. She smiled brightly, he was worried about her reaction to them feeding of other human.

"it was time to feed?" she said softly as she traced her delicate fingers over his cheek, staring into his beautiful eyes.

"yes" Caius said with amusement, apparently his little mate wasn't bothered at all by their choice of diet and it made him proud of her.

Marcus chuckled, of course their mate didn't mind. just has they loved her she loved them back as strongly even if she was is fragile beautiful human.

"oh Caius, i thought you already knew how clever and loving our mate was" he said teasingly as he kissed the fingers that had been playing with his hair.

Aro let out a laugh at Caius face as he leaned down and gave his beauty a kiss. he smirked down at Bella who gave of a little giggle.

"of course i knew" Caius said with insult in his voice.

The next day, Bella woke up to her mates purring around her and giving her soft innocent but loving touches. She smiled at them as she sat up, she was so lucky.

They put a tray in her lap with delicious food on it and then went on and hand feed her the food, making the food so much better to Bella.

Today would be Bellas first therapy appointment to get passed what happened, she didn't look much forwards to it but she understood the importance of doing it. So unhappily she got dressed in a red dress that reached her knees and a cloak.

**Thats all i got for now but hopefully i can update soon and have a bigger chapter for you and sorry about the mistakes.**


	7. Therapy

_Hello, i'm so sorry about all the wait, but i kinda lost interest in the story for a bit, had personal stuff to go through but i'm back now, i think. Anyway, here you go guys, hope you like it. And um i really need a Beta :S_

**Previously**

**"oh Caius, i thought you already knew how clever and loving our mate was" he said teasingly as he kissed the fingers that had been playing with his hair.**

**Aro let out a laugh at Caius face as he leaned down and gave his beauty a kiss. he smirked down at Bella who gave of a little giggle.**

**"of course i knew" Caius said with insult in his voice.**

**The next day, Bella woke up to her mates purring around her and giving her soft innocent but loving touches. She smiled at them as she sat up, she was so lucky.**

**They put a tray in her lap with delicious food on it and then went on and hand feed her the food, making the food so much better to Bella.**

**Today would be Bella's first therapy appointment to get passed what happened, she didn't look much forwards to it but she understood the importance of doing it. So unhappily she got dressed in a red dress that reached her knees and a cloak.**

Bella smiled at Jane softly, she felt terrified, how was she supposed to open up to a complete stranger.

Jane escorted Bella to an office where the therapy session would be held until Bella would no longer need it.

Jane left her with a smile, Bella lifted her hand up and knocked softly on the door, barely having her old courage to even knock.

A female voice was heard over

"come in"

Bella sighed as she opened the door, inside was a Middle aged woman, she had soft features and was very beautiful, she looked safe and warm.

Bella was instantly at ease.

"Please take a seat" The female said as she pointed to the most comfy sofa chair Bella had ever seen "my name is Rose and whatever we talk about in her stays in here" Rose smiled at Bella with warm eyes.

Bella nodded as she pulled on her dress out of abit, she was biting her lip softly.

"Now why don't you tell me what happened, i know it's going to be hard but we need to do this" Rose said with a small reassuring smile.

"Okay i think i can do that" Bella said in a whisper, she took a deep breath and then started*

"I was walking home from school, i remember we had been talking about Marcus, about the reasons behind the festival. I was happy and looking forwards to working on my paper about him, knowing some facts that weren't common knowledge.

I was walking past an ally when it happened… he grabbed me around the waist with one Hand and the other over my mouth. I never had the chance to even scream"

Bella was silently crying as she told the story, Bella had always had amazing memory and notice for detail and in this moment she wished she didn't.

"He threw me against the wall, i remember hitting my head on the wall and everything get a little fuzzy. But i remember seeing a full moon and then his face covering the moon, he was handsome, as all vampires are, deadly beautiful. He had black eyes, either from hunger or lust, i'm not sure.

He ripped my dress and… and raped me, i remember the pain, i know i shouldn't remember the feeling of pain but i do, it hurt so much" bella sobbed "it felt like he was ripping me in two.. And then he turned me around and pr..proceeded to fuck me in the ass"

Bella looked broken as she stated what he had done so plainly "i then remember another pain, it was worse then everything that happened. He bit my neck, and it burned and hurt so much, that's when i blacked out"

Bella was emotionally numb as she finished the story. She didn't want to feel anything at the moment.

"Bella everything that happened that night was not your fault it was his, and his sick twisted mind that is at fault" Rose said with a serious look "i want you to remember this when you go to sleep, you didn't do anything wrong, not every man is going to hurt you, having sex is okay, don't let him ruin your life, that is you letting him win"

Bella nodded and looked up, she was still broken but she looked determined, she had tools to help her and 3 amazing mates that loved her.

"Bella i would like to see you once a week at the same time and same day for as long as we need okay?"

"Yeah sounds good, thank you Rose"

"You're welcome Bella"

Bella stood up and walked out the door, she headed to the kitchen and decided to make herself some warm cheese, she cut the blue molded cheese she had in half and placed the top down and the soft interior facing up. She put some hazelnuts and pecan nuts over to give flavour and poured honey over, putting a bit more than usually to make it a tiny bit sweeter, placing rosemary over to give a little extra she then placed it in the oven to cook.

"Oh wow that smells really good Bella, i never thought i'd find human food appetizing in this age until i meet you" Jane said behind Bella, Bella turned around with a smile.

"Is that a compliment Jane" Bella said teasingly as she cut some baguette bread.

"Yes it is, did you know, vampire emotions are a lot more intense than humans, that is why our hunger for blood is stronger than humans, we love so intensely it would suffocate a human, our jealousy is lethal and our anger could last for months and our vengeance will last a lifetime. We are humans Bella, we just hide them to keep us living, no vampire lives 1000 years by showing compassion to every human and vampire they see. Too many idiots were turned into vampires Bella, some so power hungry they die simply from thinking them too good" Jane said with a hint of passion shining in her eyes.

"I know Jane, i see it in your eyes, yours and my mates, the love they have for me, i love them with all my heart, but the love i see in there eyes, i can't even imagine feeling something so intensely" Bella said, her eyes glazing over slightly in memorie.

Bella looked up as the cooking clock ringed. She took the cheese out and sat down to eat it.

"Vampires are also all on animal instinct, that is what vampirism is, being the perfect predators, follow the animal instinct, smarter than a human, stronger than a blue whale, faster than a cheetah or the peregrine falcon, hearing better than a bats" Jane said the last with humor "or the Galleria mellonella or the greater wax moth as it is better know, eyesight better than a mantis shrimp" Bella was laughing because it was such a tiny thing, but had one of the best eyesight "we have sharper eyesight then a golden eagle, and don't even get me started on our sense of smell, it's better than an elephant's" Bella was outright laughing now, not many of those animals where even predatory animals "So yeah we are pretty amazing"

Bella smiled and nodded "i know" Bella finished her food and cleaned up after herself and Jane escorted her to the king's bedroom.

Bella feeling a little like herself decided to read, she picked up a book and got comfy in the window seat, she read the day away and only looked up when she felt someone kiss her cheek.

"Marcus, i didn't hear you come in" Bella said with a big smile as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Well we tend to be very quiet amore mio" Marcus said with a soft smile as he then kissed bella softly on the lips before lifting her up, Bella wrapped her legs around him. He moved to the bed and sat down against the headboard with Bella in his lap. She nuzzled his neck as he just held her.

"Ti amo" Bella whispered to him

"Anche io ti amo" Marcus whispered back to her as Bella fell asleep in his arms.

_So i used the web to translate so if this is wrong please tell me._

_Amore Mio - My Love_

_Ti Amo - I Love You_

_Anche Io Ti Amo - I Love You Too_

_Review and let me know what you thought, _


End file.
